


Alone

by TisBee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A bit of a drabble, Gen, angsty, the doctor is sad, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: The Doctor has been alone before, but she wouldn’t like to be again.





	Alone

The Doctor has been alone before. She usually always had a friend, a companion almost to keep her from becoming lonely. But when she didn’t... it wasn’t pretty.

She almost wants to ask if Yaz or Graham or Ryan wanted to come with her, but she doesn't want to put them into anymore danger. At least, not more danger than she has already put them in. and yet, she didn't want to be alone.

Maybe she is destined to be alone. She's met so many people and loved almost as many, and yet here she is. All alone. Well, not alone, but about to leave yet again. She desperately wants someone who is like her. Maybe someday she'd find someone. But not today.

She tries to force herself to leave- close the door of the TARDIS and just float through space and time. But she doesn't. The four of them just stand there, watching each other. It might be awkward, but there is an unspoken mutual respect between all of them, and it was as if- just for a moment- they understand each other.

''Do you want to come for tea at mine?'' Yaz asks, and just like that, the spell is broken and the Doctor thinks that maybe, just maybe she doesn't have to be alone just yet.


End file.
